Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus
by Lordhightoppfan
Summary: After the war, Harry and Remus are still grieving Sirius' death. So Hermione gets to work to bring him back. What she didn't expect, was to find love and happiness in an unconventional way...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I would like to thank Seth Krane for letting me take over for him, the first ten chapters are all his work! Hope I make you proud!

Hermione was running late. She quickly grabbed her purse and the bag she had prepared the previous night, then dashed out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen; where Remus was drinking a cup of tea, his son in his lap eating a jam sandwich. Next to them, on the left, was another cup full of steaming tea, prepared just the way she likes it: two sugar and a drop of lemon.

"Thank you Remus!" She said, picking up the cup and sipping it. She let out a sigh and finished her tea. "You're really a life saviour." Hermione added smiling.

"It's nothing, I had the impression you were in a rush. After all, it's not every day that there's a heard of elephants that come down the stairs..." Remus said, his eyes full of mischief.

A blush crept the long of her neck, up her cheeks.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Remus..."

Her only answer was his low chuckle and Teddy turning his hair to match hers.

She smiled at them, then kiss the toddler's cheek before ruffling his know bushy brown hair.

"Be a good cub for your Dad, will you Teddy?" The toddler shook his head 'yes' and buried it in his father's chest.

"Don't wait for me tonight Remus. I'm going to work late at the Ministry and I really don't know when I'll be back home." Hermione said after kissing his cheek 'goodbye'.

"No problem 'Mione. Don't work yourself into exhaustion!" He answered as she was making her way to the floo.

"Don't worry for my Moony." She said with a wink before throwing some floo powder and announcing her destination. With a flurry of robes and green flames, she was gone; her voice saying 'Ministry of Magic' still echoing in the large kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving in the Atrium, Hermione made her way to her office in the Department of Mysteries. On the way down, she pondered on the events that brought her there, and to the spell she was going to try in the evening...

The Second Wizarding War had been over for nearly a year and a half now. They had lost a number of people; friends, Order members, teachers, students, …

Professor Snape, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory; to name only a few.

After the funerals, the celebrations, the rebuilding, they had been left to mourn properly and to try to go on with their lives.

Harry and Ron had both begun Auror training, without passing their NEWTs, curtsy of the Ministry in thanks to the Boy-Who-Conquered and a second third of the Golden Trio.

Hermione had had to choose between a mountain of job offers of the Ministry and other companies that wanted the Brightest Witch of her Age and a third of the Golden Trio. She had chosen the Department of Mysteries because of the project she was going to, hopefully, finish this evening, but she also wanted to pass her NEWTs (which she did with flying colours) and so for the first three months, Hermione worked part-time at the Ministry and the rest of the time was filled with studies, reading, and taking notes.

Since Hermione had nowhere to go after the war, with her parents still in Australia, Harry had insisted that she stay with him at Grimmauld Place. She had readily agreed and moved-in the next week. And a month later Remus and his son Teddy were joining them.

After the loss of his best-friend then wife, Remus was lost. So Harry had decided that Remus was to stay as long as he wanted without paying a rent, and since he didn't have a job (because even if he was one of the Defeater of the Dark, he was still a werewolf so nobody wanted to hire him) and needed to stay home to look after Teddy, that he was to keep the house clean and the fridge full, in exchange. Remus had first refused, non wanting charity, but when Harry and said that 'Sirius would have wanted it', Remus couldn't continue to say no.

From there on, everything was going better; Remus was slowly getting past the death of Tonks and cherishing the time with Teddy, Ron was starting a sweet relationship with Luna and Harry had finally proposed to Ginny and they had moved in together in a house in Gordic's Hollow, leaving Hermione, Remus and Teddy alone at number twelve.

They had time knowing each-other better and reaffirm their friendship on equal ground. Hermione looking often after Teddy, which she adores like her own, and telling him stories of his mother.

Remus and her often read together in the library once Teddy was in bed, or talking animatedly of one thing or the other.

Her schoolgirl crush she had developed in third year was back full-force and had evolved into something else, but she couldn't and decided she wouldn't act on it. He was still mourning, didn't see her in that way and she cherished to mush their friendship to risk it all. And there was Teddy to think about too...

On the other hand, both Harry and Remus had a hard time going over the death of one Sirius Black. And Hermione was now desperate to help them. She had postponed everything she wanted to do, for that one project; retrieving her parents and giving them back their memories, continuing her education, her wish to change old and unfair wizarding laws...

So she had chosen to work where all had begun, and researched everything and anything about the Veil, where Sirius had been sent by Bellatrix's _Stupefy_.

And now, after a year of constant brainstorming, night-less sleep, days off at the library, she was finally able to see the end of it. Tonight.

Tonight she would try with all her might to bring back Sirius Black from the Veil.

She had found a spell in one obscure tome in the depth of the library of the Department of Mysteries.

Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus. Bring back to the world of the livings...

Since technically Sirius wasn't dead, but away from the world of the livings, in the Veil, her arithmancy calculation and her reasoning said it should work perfectly.

She hadn't told anyone of her research, not wanting them to have hopes if she didn't find anything or of it didn't work properly...


	3. Chapter 3

Now, she was siting behind her desk trying to keep her head clear of the thoughts of tonight's spell and do her work.

At half past noon, she quickly went to the Ministry's cafeteria to tack back a sandwich to eat in peace in her office, then she went back to work and lost herself in her research. It was half past eight when she brought her head up.

'Good,' she thought, 'everybody will be gone by now.'

With trepidation she packed her stuff and left her office in direction of the Death Chamber, where the Veil awaited her.

Once in front of the Veil, she took a deep breath and begun to take out what would be needed for the ritual out of her bag.

She draw the circle of runes that would protect her and amplify the intent of the spell, then, siting down in the middle of the circle, she put in front of her a cup of red wine she had found in the cellar in Grimmauld Place, and a silver dagger.

In her lap sat the book in which was the ritual and in her right hand she held tightly what had been Bellatrix's wand but was now her own.

A calming breath later, concentrating all her thoughts on brining back Sirius, she began the ritual.

She closed her eyes, not really needing the book as she had learn the spell by heart, she chanted the latin phrases while doing the required wand movements.

Still chanting, she let go of her wand and took the dagger in her left hand and did a neat cut from top to bottom of her right palm. She immediately put her hand on top of the cup and let the right amount of blood drop into it. Then, her hand still bloody, she took back her wand, letting purposefully the blood of her hand fall into the circle and continued chanting and waving her wand hand.

Like in trance, she took the cup in her left hand and brought it to her mouth, to drawn it in two gulps.

The cup fell on the floor, unnoticed and forgotten, rolling out of the circle who was now glowing bright white.

Hermione continued chanting, feeling the energy around her. The ritual was coming to an end, the light was brighter and brighter still.

Then the light and the energy exploded. Hermione's eyes flew open but before she could see if her ritual had worked, her world went black...


	4. Chapter 4

All was dark and quiet when Hermione came around.

She groaned and rolled on her side, holding her pounding head. Blinking a couple of times, her eyes finally focused.

Carefully she sat up then dragged herself to her bag, where she had packed basics healing potions that she thought she might need. Once in arms reach, she grabbed a pepper-up potion and a pain relieving draught too then swallow them making a face from their fool taste.

Once her world had stopped spinning and the pain in her head was but a memory, she at last stood up, casted a whispered '_lumos_' and surveilled the Death Chamber.

Spotting a lump, that she assumed was a man, on the floor a couple of feet away from the Veil, that hadn't been there before, she made her way near it, wand in one hand and her bag full of potions in the other.

She knelt by the man, for by now her assumption had been proven correct, and very slowly turned him so he was on his back, instead of face down.

Yes; long ebony hair, an air of aristocracy all around him, devilishly handsome... She may not be able to see his eyes, but there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that this man was non other than Sirius Black.

Finding a pulse, she dared a small smile; but she still had to make sure that this man was indeed Sirius and that his Spirit was intact.

Breathing in, she quickly did a diagnostic spell to make sure he was all-right before waking him up.

It was quite disturbing, really. He seamed to be exactly the same as he was the last time she saw him, battling fiercely against the Death Eaters, nearly four years ago. But, reflecting on this fact while healing the superficial cuts and bruises he must have had in the battle that cost him his 'life', she thought is was only logical since he wasn't dead but in an 'in between' where Time and Space had no meaning...

She moved so his head was sitting sideways on her lap and decided to wake him up.

"_Rennervate_," she whispered, an other vial of pepper-up potion at the ready for him.

His eyes fluttered open, unfocused. He opened his mouth to say something but she silenced him quickly.

"Shush, Sirius. Don't talk yet." She said softly and put the potion near his mouth "Here's a pepper-up potion, you'll be as good as new in minutes now."

He obeyed without a fight and they both waited for it to take effect.

Five minutes later found Sirius trying to sit and Hermione helping him; biting anxiously her bottom lip.

"Sirius?" She asked, a little unsure.

"What happened," he croaked, then cleared his throat.

She quickly conjured a glass and filed if with water with a silent '_aguamenti_'.

"Here," she said handing him the glass. While he drank avidly the water, she observed him quietly.

"What happened," he repeated "the last thing I remember is the battle that was going on with the Death Eaters and being hit by what I think was a stunner..."

"Oh..." Answered Hermione, wringing her hands together.

"Hermione..." He said, fear creeping in his voice.

"Well... A lot of things happened. You see, after you were hit, your body went right through the Veil," she began, pointing it with a trembling finger, "and everybody thought you were dead. Harry and Remus took it worse than anybody, with what you being their godfather and best-friend. Sixth year was hard for everyone, and Dumbledore died at the end of the year. Killed by Professor Snape at the orders of Dumbledore himself. That summer Remus and Tonks got married, as well as Bill and Fleur. Remus and Tonks even had a son, little Teddy, you'll love him. After Bill's wedding, Harry, Ron and I went on the run instead of returning to Hogwarts for seventh year. You see, Voldemort had taken the Ministry and appointed Professor Snape as Headmaster, and the Carrows as teachers, with us three wanted all over the country by the Death Eaters and Snatchers. We looked and found the remaining of the horcruxes then at the end of the school year there was the Final Battle. Harry killed Voldemort, and we won. We had quite a few loses, Tonks being one of them... Remus was a mess after that, so Harry told him that Teddy and him where welcome to Grimmauld Place for however long they wanted to live with him and me. Once everything that needed to be done, was just that, I started to research for a way to make you come back. I just knew since you weren't dead before you got though the Veil, that they must've been something. It took me a year more, and here you are... Nearly four years later. Alive, and well for what I could see..." Hermione's voice trailed off, leaving Sirius to absorbed what she had said.

He had been utterly silent throughout her rambling, staring at her, nearly not blinking, processing each word that was falling in rapid succession out of her mouth without as much as a breath drawn in between.

Hermione left him a while, so he could think of any questions he wanted to ask, and stood to back away from him a little.

She had a _patronus_ to send immediately.

*****Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus*****

It was ten o'clock in Grimmauld Place, and it found one Remus Lupin reading in the library, in front of a crackling fire, with a warm cup of tea and some dark chocolate that Hermione had brought him back one day after work.

However, his peace was interrupted by an otter _patronus_, that he would recognise anywhere. Hermione's soft voice came out of the otter's mouth and reverberated in the nearly empty library.

"Remus, don't worry, nothing bad happened. But I want you to call Harry and ask him to come at Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. It's urgent! I will be there shortly, and will explain everything once I'm in front of the two of you."

Once the message delivered, the otter disappeared, leaving in its wake a thin mist.

Remus sat still for only a moment, before floo calling Harry in his house at Godric's Hollow, hoping that the young man wasn't yet in bed, with his hectic Auror training.

Harry's greenish tired face appeared in the fireplace after only a few minutes.

"Remus, is something wrong? Nothing happened to Teddy or Hermione, did it?"

"No, no Harry. I just got a message from Hermione asking me to contact you and to tell you to come here. It would appear she has something important to tell us that cannot wait until tomorrow morning." Answered Remus, his voice full of amusement.

Shacking his head softly, Harry added, "Hermione, will be Hermione... Budge over, I'm coming though."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the Death Chamber, Sirius was still sitting where Hermione had left him to his thoughts.

So much had happened since he was gone, and he still knew so little.

Remus and Tonks had been married. They had had a child together; Teddy. And then his little cousin died, leaving a widow and an orphan behind...

Dumbledore, dead. Killed by Snivillus. On his own orders no less... What had possessed the man?

The Golden Trio, only kids really, on the run for a year...

Voldemort killed, at last.

Sirius wondered what else had happened, who else had lost their lives in the war...

But for now, he would concentrate on being alive again, and seeing his godson and his best mate.

He wonder briefly if he was still a wanted criminal, or if he would finally be free...

But first, he was going to see the two persons the more important in his life at that moment, that, if Hermione was to be believed (and he was of the ones that thought she could _always_ be believed), he hadn't seen in four years.

*****Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus*****

Hermione made her way back next to Sirius. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"How are you Sirius?"

"Physically I'm fine I suppose. But what you said... It's a lot to take in."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've been more gentle, said less..." She trailed off.

"No. No, it's not your fault a lot happened while I was... away."

"You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, don't you worry your pretty face Kitten. I'll be just fine" He answered her with a boyish grin.

She smiled back and gave him a hand to get up.

"Come on, lets get you to Grimmauld Place and see Harry and Remus."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically and helped her put everything back in her bag and vanish all evidence that they had ever been there this evening.

Hand in hand, Hermione led Sirius to the closer apparition point then with a last smile to him they vanished on the spot, leaving the Ministry dark and silent, no-one the wiser of what had occurred that night.

*****Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus*****

Arriving at the front door of what she had called home for nearly two years, Hermione squeezed reassuringly Sirius' hand, before opening the door and coming in.

"Harry? Remus?" She called.

"In the library!" Came the muffled answer of Remus.

She turned back to face Sirius.

"Maybe you should wait in the hall near the door before coming in with me, so you don't find yourself at wand point, and I have the time to explain everything to them..."

Sirius didn't respond but looked oddly at her, and his gaze shifting between her and the staircase.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"Why is it that I don't hear ma dear Mother insulting you?" He replied, frowning.

"Oh! I'm so used to it by now that it doesn't struck as strange any-more... Anyway... I found a spell that took of the permanent sticking-charm that was on her portrait so she won't be bothering anyone anymore..."

The grin that took years away from him and that made her weak at the knees came back full force on his handsome face.

"Kitten, I don't now how I will ever be able to repay you... My life and now my dear Mum... Your perfect, you now that, right?"

She blushed scarlet and, ignoring what he had just said, led him up the stairs to the library. She left him near the door, told him to stay there and wait for her to call him, then she entered the room where Remus and Harry where waiting for her, playing a game of chess.

*****Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus*****

Both men turned their head when they heard the door opening and saw Hermione making her way near them, a big smile on her face.

Remus' heart skipped a beat at that moment, but he quickly and discretely regained his composure.

She kissed them both on the cheek then stepped back to face them, biting her bottom lip.

"So 'Mione," said a smirking Harry, "what was _so_ important that you absolutely _had_ to tell us tonight, and not wait until tomorrow?"

Blushing prettily, Hermione took a deep breath and readied herself to tell what she had to say.

"Well, you see, there was only one reason I took that job at the Department of Mysteries..."

"And what was that?" Asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.

"Sirius."

"Sirius?" They both repeated, at a complete lose, it was common knowledge that Hermione and Sirius hadn't really worked well together, them being to different.

"Well yes... That is to say that I wanted to find a way to bring him back from the Veil. And, obviously, I could only do that if I was in close contact with the Veil and had an extensive library full of obscure tome that could help me..."

"So," said Harry, "for the past year and a half, you've been researching for a way to get back Sirius to us?"

"Yes. You were both unhappy with all the deaths and you took his departing in the Veil the worse. And since it was the only one that I _knew_ I could get back to the living somehow, since he wasn't really dead in the first place... Well I thought it was worth my time and energy, if only so you both could be happier with him back in your lives."

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?" Asked softly Remus.

"How would you have reacted if I told you just after the war? With all the loses, the grieving, I didn't think it was a good idea. And I didn't want to get your hopes up, and then find nothing. Or to find something but that it wouldn't work at all or bring him back wrong. I much preferred the idea of not telling you so if it didn't work like I hoped, none of you would ever have been the wiser."

Harry blinked rapidly up at her, not really believing what she was saying and implying.

Remus moved to stand up, and took Hermione by the shoulders, holding her at arms length.

Looking at her in the eyes, searching for an answer.

"But," he said slowly, "if you are telling us now..."

Hermione smiled up at him and continued his sentence, "It means that Sirius..."

Before she could finish what she was going to say, the door opened suddenly, Sirius coming through the doorway.

"...is back!" Finished Sirius for her, a huge smirk on his face and grey eyes twinkling.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was silent and still for a couple of agonisingly long seconds. Then, slowly, Remus shifted his head and gaze past Hermione's to the person standing a couple of feet behind her.

Remus and Harry stared at him for a moment before, as one, launching themselves at him.

They ended as a heap of tangled limps on the floor, laughing and crying at the same time, holding on to Sirius as if they were afraid he would pop out of existence if they let him go.

"You know, I love you guys," said Sirius still laughing, "but if you could just let me breathe, it would be just plain rude to kill me once more, with all the efforts our dear Kitten here has gone though to bring me back!"

That single phrase, even said with mirth, had the power to immediately sober the two other men.

The three adolescents, disguised in the bodies of men, picked themselves up from the floor and turned around to find a bewildered Hermione looking at them. Her eyes shining with unshed happy tears.

She stood there, unmoving, not really knowing what to do. Then Remus approached her and stopped when there were a couple of inches between them. He looked down and smiled at her.

Out of the blue he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around the room, laughing and thanking her.

Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her and was now beating wildly. She felt a blush creep from her chest to her cheeks, and to hide that fact from the boys, she put her face in the crook of Remus' neck. She held on tight while he spun her around.

Remus was in heaven. It felt so right to have Hermione in his arms, her ragged breath hot against his skin tickling his ear.

He reluctantly put her down on her feet, squeezing one last time before releasing her.

Seeing her flushed face, he surprised himself by visualising her flushed and writhing under him in the throes of passion.

He mentally shook his head to clear it from that vivid image that was doing unmentionable thing to a certain part of his anatomy...

Cursing his imagination, a smile tugged at his lips when he looked her in the eyes.

The instant Hermione was out of his arms, she was nearly knocked off her feet by a grateful Harry. He was now holding her in a bone-crushing hug, whispering over and over again how he didn't deserve a friend like her, that she was perfect and that he didn't know how he could ever repay her.

While Hermione tried to convince Harry that she didn't do it for anything in exchange and that seeing him happy would be enough of a reward.

Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I see our little witch has captured your sight, old friend..."

"Wha-... What are you talking about Padfoot?" stammered Remus.

"Oh, don't play dumb. I see the way you look at her, and 'Mione has grown to be quite the pretty little thing..." He answered surveying Hermione's body up and down.

"Don't start Pads. We're twice her age, I'm a werewolf, widow with a kid, and her ex-professor. And you, you're an ex-convict, father figure to her best friend, and a ladies man... Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

Before Sirius could answer, Harry jumped in front of him hugging him quickly then grinning at him, "So! We have so much to tell you! All that happened while you were gone. Some bad news I'm afraid, but there's good news too, don't worry!"

Sirius nodded to his godson and sat down in one of the armchairs, Harry following him and sitting himself in the love-seat.

Remus poured three glass of firewhiskey, as Hermione had declined, she never _did_ hold her liquor well...

After handing the glass to the other two, he sat in the other armchair, facing Sirius.

While Harry and Remus began to tell the tales of the four years of Sirius' absence, none of them noticed the retreating form of one Hermione Granger closing the door of the library and heading upstairs.

*****Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus*****

Hermione quickly climbed the stairs and went to her room. Once inside, she sat at her desk and wrote a letter relating the evenings course of events to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. When she was done, she went to the owlery and sent the letter off with her eagle-owl, Athéna.

On her way back to her room she made a stop near Teddy's. She strained her ear and heard him whimper softly. She opened his door and entered the room, nearing Teddy's bed and sat on the side.

Teddy was still moaning and trashing about in his bed. Hermione softly ran her hand in his hair and on his face, cooing sweet nothings to him. He suddenly opened his eyes in fright. When he saw Hermione in front of him he threw himself in her awaiting arms and began sobbing on her shoulder.

"Shush... It's all-right. It was only a nightmare. I'm there, nothing will happen to you." She whispered, rocking him back and forth in her arms.

When he had calmed down a little, she put him back in bed and wiped his tears strained face with her sleeve.

"Now, it's going to be okay. You go back to sleep and then tomorrow you'll be meeting someone very important for your Daddy."

Teddy nodded his head, but when he saw Hermione move to get up, he grabbed her sleeve and shot her his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Stay..."

She smiled at him as he made some place in his bed for her to lay.

"Okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

He nodded his head again then snuggled tightly against her, letting Hermione's soft humming and hand stroking his hair lull him back to Morpheus arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Downstairs in the library, Sirius was listening as Remus and Harry recounted the tales of what he had missed.

"Hermione has a long scar running from her left shoulder to her right hip" Harry told Sirius, as he explained Hermione's injury from Dolohov's dark curse in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

He continued with the confrontation against Voldemort and the incarceration of most the Death Eaters present that night, including Lucius Malfoy but Bellatrix escaping again.

He continued to tell Sirius that Rufus Scrimgeour replaced Fudge as Minister of Magic, "Stupid arse..." mumbled Harry, earning a chuckle from Remus.

Remus explained, "He wanted Harry as his Poster Boy."

Harry told Sirius about Snape's take-over of the DADA position and Slughorn taking back his place as the Potion Professor and about finding the Half-Blood Prince potions book and using it to win the Felix Felicis. "In all honesty, it was brilliant! But scary to, with home-made spells without explanation of what they did..." Harry added.

They continued talking about Harry's suspicions about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater, the fight with him and his use of the _sectumsempra_ curse. Harry had hung his head at that, "I didn't mean to nearly kill him... I didn't know what it would do... I know it's no excuse..." he told him, letting the rest trail off.

They told Sirius about the rift between Ron and Hermione, he was dating Lavender after making the team and wining the first game. They continued on with Hermione's use of the _avis_ spell and going to the Slug Club Christmas Party with Cormac McLaggen to make Ron jealous. "You should've seen her Sirius! And Ron's face! Brilliant! But her plan with McLaggen backfired... That pig tried to feel her up under the mistletoe. But later threw-up on Snape's shoes, that was hilarious!" added Harry.

The fights between Harry and Hermione because of the Prince's book, having better grades than her and his obsession with Malfoy. "I think that was the worse part of the year... Even if we were both wrong and right for some things, not having her at my side the same way than before was hard..." said Harry shaking his head.

He told them about his privates lessons with Dumbledore to understand Tom Riddle and his search of the horcruxes, which already caused him to have a cursed arm. "Snape had found a way to slow the progression of the curse, but he was eventually going to die a painful death" Remus told him. The attacks on the students that where all intended for Dumbledore, nearly cost the lives of Katie Bell and Ron, they continued. "Malfoy cursed a necklace and poisoned a bottle of mead..." detailed Harry.

Ron was a victim of chocolates laced with Amortentia that where meant for Harry, "It was quite funny to see Ron mooning over Romilda Vane, after his story with Lavender and his feelings for Hermione..." commented a laughing Harry. He continued with the start of his relationship with Ginny, "I kissed her after Griffyndor won a quidditch match!" had said an enthusiastic Harry.

Going with Dumbledore to find a horcruxes and nearly dying, discovering later that it was a fake and wondering who was R.A.B. "We nearly got killed by a bunch of Inferi!" cried out Harry.

He told about how they came back to find the school invaded by Death Eaters, the battle the Order and some D.A. members fought, resulting with Bill badly scarred and half werewolf. "Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione use the last of Harry's Felix Felicis for the battle, so thankfully they weren't injured" sighed Remus "And it was then that Dora declared her love for me" Remus added with a small smile.

He shook with anger at Dumbledore freezing and hiding Harry while Draco came to accomplish his mission and failed, only for Snape to do it in his place. "Malfoy wasn't and still isn't a murderer, he couldn't do it, thankfully" noted Harry. He sighed about running after Snape, fighting him and then discovering that it was him, the Half-Blood Prince.

Harry explained how he broke-up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral.

They continued with Remus and Tonks' marriage, "Harry couldn't come without risking his life" commented Remus. The mission to get Harry out of Privet Drive turning into a fight, George losing his ear and Moody's death. "They took a polyjuice potion to make seven fake mes!" exclaimed Harry.

"And then Harry escaped with Haggrid on your motorbike, Ron was with Dora, George with me, on broomsticks, and Hermione was with Kingsley on a Thestral" added Remus.

They went on to say how Hermione modified her parents' memories and making them leave the country. "It was an impressive bit of magic if you ask me! She wiped all their memories of her and of the magical world, changed their identities and gave them the urge to move to Australia..." said Harry solemnly.

And they explained even more about Voldemort taking over the Ministry and the resulting death of the Minister, the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding and the Trio _disapparating_to begin the horcruxes hunt with Hermione's wonderful enchanted purse that she had packed ahead. "She used a undetectable extension charm, she even put the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black in it!" told Remus with pride in his eyes.

Discovering the Taboo put on Voldemort's name "Within minutes, we had Dolohov and another Death Eater on us... We managed to beat them and Hermione _oblivated_ them" explained Harry.

They continued how they found the real locket and that R.A.B. had been his brother Regulus. "He died a hero, betraying Voldemort for the side of the Light, you can be proud of your little brother Sirius" commented Harry.

With sadness in his eyes, Harry continued on about how Ron left him and Hermione on their own and how they escaped Voldemort's attack at Godric's Hollow. Then Harry following Snape's _patronus_ to Gryffindor's Sword and Ron coming back in time to save Harry's life, "I forgave him, but it was a little more complicated where Hermione was concerned" said Harry.

They learned of the Deathly Hollows; the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand.

Harry braking the Taboo and the Trio being caught be the Snatchers, led by Fenrir Greyback "Greyback was lusting after Hermione, wanting to bite her..." shuddered Harry.

Being brought to Malfoy Manor, Hermione's torture at the hand of Bellatrix; her revealing nothing and even lying to the Death Eaters. "She never told us what exactly happened in there... But she was for sure under the _Cruciatus Curse_ a number of times" said Remus. "I'll never forget her screams..." Harry added softly.

With heavy sigh Harry told about Dobby coming to save them and him loosing his life. With a smile Remus told about Pettigrew dying at the hand of his silver hand, "Quite ironic if you ask me" murmured Remus.

Their stay at Shell Cottage and breaking into Gringotts, "Hermione passed herself as Bellatrix and we escaped on the back of a blind Dragon!" exclaimed Harry, smirking and Sirius grinned with pride at his godson.

The death of Tonks' father and then the birth of hers and Remus' son, Teddy, who got his mothers ability as a Metamorphmagus, "Harry is his godfather" said a smiling Remus "and Teddy already showed his ability an hour after he was born!"

They revealed about the Battle of Hogwarts. Sirius was shocked that Snape was always Dumbledore's man and surprised at his death. "Voldemort made Nagini bite him, and before dying he gave me his memories" said Harry said sombrely "All those years, he never stopped loving my Mum..."

Then they explained how he took Voldemort down, "I used a simple _expelliarmus_, and the _avada kedavra_ he sent my way backfired on him" said Harry smugly.

"Yes, but we also thought all was lost when Harry sacrificed himself, and died!" added Remus frowning "But I came back, thanks to my bond to Voldemort" countered Harry.

Sadly Tonks and Fred were two out of the fifty-something casualties of the Light Side that day. "George closed the store after that. He's getting better, but he'll never be the same..." said Harry softly, "And for me... Well, I was a mess. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for Harry and Hermione. I still miss Dora, but it's nothing like the few months just after the War..." sighed Remus.

Finally they explained about the aftermath of the war, the funerals, rebuilding Hogwarts, coming to live at Grimmauld Place together, beginning Auror training with Ron, Remus being a dad at home, Hermione passing her NEWTs, her working at the Department of Mysteries, Ron dating Luna Lovegood, Harry leaving Grimmauld Place to live with Ginny in a house in Godric's Hollow and him proposing, Remus living alone with Hermione taking care of Teddy, and then Hermione bringing Sirius back.

Once all was said, Sirius asked questions about specific events he was told of but otherwise left it at that, focussing on the good and letting bygones be just that.

The three men laughed for a while, telling stories of their best pranks, before Harry decided it was time for him to go home, "Ginny will be worried if I don't come back tonight. I really don't want to sleep on the couch for a week, thank you very much!" laughed Harry.

Sirius and Remus chuckled and wished Harry a good night, asking him to come back with Ginny when he could, to have dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had returned home, leaving Remus and Sirius alone nursing a glass of firewhiskey in the library, they stayed silent; each in his own thought of the past.

After awhile, without the other knowing, both of their thoughts took the direction of a certain bushy haired, brown eyed slip of a woman.

Both men had been attracted to her in some way, long before it would have been appropriate. But they had squashed those thoughts and never spoke of it out loud.

Remus had found in her kinship and was attracted by her intelligence. Her thirst of knowledge, her love of books and courage.

Sirius loved her fiery temper, her eyes flashing with her anger and excitement., her compassion and acceptance without an ounce of pity.

They loved to watch her mother the two boys and rant at them, to see her face light-up with delight at the prospect of learning something new, her fierce protectiveness of the ones she deemed worthy. They reveled at observing her body growing from the gangly little fourteen years old teen to the curvy twenty years old young woman she had become.

Finally, Sirius broke the silence, "I wonder what spell she used to bring me back... I think I'd like to read the details of what she had to do."

Remus hummed in affirmative, for, he too, was curious.

"Now," began Sirius grinning, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "going back to were I was before Harry so rudely interrupted..."

Remus lifted an eyebrow, wondering where his friend was going and indicating him to continue.

"You know perfectly well that she doesn't give a shit about you being a werewolf. She kept your secret for nearly a year _and_ she _called_ for you in the woods that night... So don't give me that crap! If you were still a married man, I don't think she'd like being the other woman... But you are a widower and from what I understood she loves Teddy like he was her own flesh and blood."

"I'm still her ex-professor..."

"I think that would be more of a turn on for her..." trailed of Sirius wriggling his eyebrows to Remus.

"Oh, you old dog!" laughed Remus throwing a cushion at Sirius. "And you're still an ex-convict, father figure to her best friend, and a ladies man..." he continued.

"Correct me if I'm wrong will you?" He paused waiting Remus to nod and continued, "I may be an ex-convict, but I was innocent and I'm free since they pardoned me after my death, so it's irrelevant. And I'm definitely not a father figure to Harry. I'd liked to be, but I missed too much and he doesn't look up to me like that. I'm more a friend than anything else..."

Remus nodded solemnly, it was true. "But ladies man, that you are..." he teased.

"Uh-hu! I _was_. When I was in my twenties. But then Azkaban, being on the run and finally _dead_, it tends to make you see things differently. And if I remember correctly, you weren't complaining about my charm and skills before I got arrested and back when I was hiding here for two years..." smirked Sirius.

A blush now tinted Remus' cheeks. "Yes, well..." he cleared his throat, "I missed you..." he said so softly that Sirius nearly didn't hear it.

Sirius slowly stood up and made his way to Remus. Stopping in front of him, he took his hand and made him stand.

"I missed you to..." sighed Sirius before his lips were on Remus' and he coaxed his old time lover to respond to him.

The kiss quickly turned heated as their hands began to trailed down each other's body, reacquainting themselves to the curves they had nearly forgotten. After some time Remus reluctantly broke the kiss and put his forehead on Sirius', both of them breathing hard.

"As much as I love what you do to me Pads, I think we should relocate to the bedroom..." panted Remus.

"Hmm, yes. That sounds promising..." answered Sirius who was now nipping and kissing the other man's jaw line and neck.

Remus took Sirius by the hand and led him out of the library and in direction of his room.

But first they did a quick stop to see if Teddy was sleeping well. What they found wasn't what either of them had expected...

*****Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus*****

Hermione was in the toddler's bed, on her back with one arm up her head and the other around Teddy in a protective stance, her t-shirt riding up and showing her midriff and a bit of her black lacy bra.

Teddy himself was holding onto his sleeping protector like his life depended on it. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and was snoring softly.

Both men couldn't stop thinking Hermione was beautiful, laying like that with Remus' cub in her arms. They could also see the scar that Harry told them about. It didn't diminish her beauty, it enhanced it, showing her for what she was; a fighter.

She whimpered then, her head jerking to the right and her hold of Teddy stronger. In a flash she was wide awake, her wand pointing at the two of them sporting a defensive stand.

Nobody moved for a minute then Hermione blinked. She recognised the shadows in the doorway to be Remus and Sirius. She decided if was safe and lowered her wand.

Both men released a breath they hadn't been aware they were holding. Hermione slowly and carefully got out of the bed trying not to disturbed Teddy's sleep.

Once outside of the room and the door closed, she mumble an apology, "Sorry, I was working on instinct..."

"Don't worry, it's good to know that Teddy has a protector like you" smiled Remus.

"Why were you sleeping in Teddy's bed, Kitten? Your bed not good enough for you?" teased Sirius.

"Oh! Well I heard Teddy having a nightmare, so I came in to calm him down, and then he asked me to stay until he was sleeping. I must've fallen asleep as well..." answered Hermione, blushing, both men wondering just how far down her body the blush would go.

Then Hermione spotted their linked hands, and a knowing smiled appeared on her face, "Reacquainting yourselves, I see..." she teased good naturally and before they had time to respond, she kissed them both on the cheek and went to her bedroom.

"Don't forget the silencing charm would you?" she said looking at them behind her shoulder then with a wink she was in her room.

Leaving a stunned Remus and Sirius in the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Once in her room, Hermione leaned against her closed door, closed her eyes and let out a breath. She had strongly suspected that they were lovers even if they both appreciated women too. Their holding hands and then the blush on Remus' cheeks only confirmed that. And that made her twice as happy to have done the ritual to bring Sirius back.

She thought about them together, and couldn't stop her running imagination to sprout adult rating images of them in bed, kissing, touching, licking, probing, caressing, pounding, …

She waited for jealousy, the green-eyed monster, to show it's ugly face, what with her infatuation with Remus, but it never came. In it's place, was pure arousal and her imagination, kicking in once more, began to add herself to the duo, transforming it in a thrilling threesome.

Hermione had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. She shook her head lightly.

"Stop Hermione," she told herself. "Don't go there. They love each other, they don't need you and you're definitely not a whore!" she added firmly.

She prepared herself for bed in a short black cotton shorts and a crimson tank-top, then slipped under the sheets.

Thankfully the bedroom at the end of the hall remained blissfully silent, but her dreams wouldn't leave her in peace...

*****Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus*****

That night, after having recovered the shock of a playful Hermione, Remus and Sirius slowly and reverently made love to one another, rediscovering their sweet points, what made the other mewl, moan, groan and go over the edge, before falling in Morpheus arms still holding the other against their chest.

*****Refero ut orbis terrarum of victus*****

The next morning, the two men woke-up at the smell of delicious cooking and childish laughter.

Turning to face his lover, and brushing a lock of raven hair out of his face, Remus said, smiling softly, "I think that means it's time to wake up, love."

Sirius mumbled something and finally opened one eye, then the other and finished by smiling when he saw Remus looking at him.

"Good morning Moony" He said kissing him tenderly on the nose.

"'Morning. What do you say we take a shower together then go down for breakfast?"

Sirius nodded and stepped out of bed, walking to the en-suite bathroom, Remus in his trail.

Once bathed and clothed they went downstairs to the kitchen.

When they opened the door, they were privy of the sight of Hermione in front of the stove, Teddy perched on her left hip, making blueberry pancakes of various forms to amuse the toddler.

"Well, hello Kitten! I say, I could get used to waking up to the sight of you cooking. It smells wonderful!" said playfully Sirius while entering the kitchen.

Hermione turned around and graced them with a cheerful smile, "Good morning to you two!"

"Dada!" Interjected Teddy, opening his arms to be transferred from Hermione's grasp to his father's.

Remus took Teddy in his arms, kissing the top of his head then turned to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek and whispered huskily, "Good morning 'Mione", resulting with Hermione blushing slightly.

She returned to the pancakes and Remus went to sit next to Sirius at the table.

"Sirius, I would like you to meet my cub, Teddy. Teddy, this is your uncle Sirius."

Teddy stared a moment at Sirius before scrunching his face. Seconds latter he was sporting long black hair and striking grey eyes, matching those of one darkly handsome Sirius Black.

The adults in the room laughed at his antics and Sirius grabbed him to put him on his lap and ruffling his hair.

"I like you already Pup!" he chuckled.

Hermione came at the table and put a plate full of pancakes in the middle, "Go on, tuck-in you lot!"

Every one filled their plate except Teddy who was stealing some from both the men near him.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" exclaimed Hermione gulping her mouthful of pancakes, "I received an owl from Kingsley telling me to be expecting him around noon, he's eager to see you Sirius, and probably to fire me too..." she added grinning.

"How did he learn about that?" asked Remus.

"Well, I sent him an owl before going of to bed yesterday. He had to know before anyone else since he's the Minister and he had to give Sirius his official pardon so he can go strutting in the streets at his liking..."

"Hey! I'll let you know that I do not _strut_, Madam!" interrupted a falsely wounded Sirius.

"Of course not dear..." said indulgently Hermione, patting his hand causing Remus to hide his laughter and Sirius to pout.

"Don't sulk Sirius, it's not becoming of you." added Hermione, smiling. "As I was saying, before I was _oh so rudely_ interrupted," she continued with a mock glare to the petulant man in front of her "Sirius has to be able to go around without the fear of an over zealous Auror arresting him because he _conveniently_ forgot that he was pardoned posthumous or assuming that he's someone under polyjuice potion... Don't you agree?" she finished with a brilliant smile.

"Indeed" chorused the two men in front of her simultaneously. She chuckled and resumed eating her breakfast.

After awhile Sirius frowned, "Did you say he would fire you Kitten?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh... Well yes. I might be a 'War Heroine'," she air quoted rolling her eyes, "but I broke quite a number of rules to bring you back so there is no way he could keep me at my post in the D.o.M. Even so, I think it's the occasion for me to do what I wanted" she grinned. "If he, by some chance or an other, doesn't fire me, I'll quit..."

"You sure 'Mione?" asked Remus, while Sirius grinned with Hermione, liking this side of her that he didn't know.

"Of course I am!" Then she continued with all but a whisper "And it would be a good occasion for me to go to search for my parents..." a treacherous tear running along her cheek. She wiped it quickly and angrily of her face, but not before the two men in front of her saw it.

"Kitten..." spoke softly Sirius.

He passed Teddy to his father, then stood up and went to Hermione, and pull her in a hug. She pressed her head in his chest and breathed in a calming breath, full of Sirius unique scent.

"You did a lot for me Kitten and I can't thank you enough. I'll come with you and I'm sure Remus would like to come along too..."

"Yes, I could leave Teddy with Andromeda. She'll be ecstatic to have him more than three days a month."

"No, no guys. I can't ask that of you! I don't even know where they are in the country. It could take months to find them...!"

"And we'll be with you all the way, Kitten." Said Sirius. "You can't do it alone and with three pair of hands instead of one, the research will go faster."

"Sirius is right 'Mione and we'd both like to go with you and be there for you. Consider it as our thank you."

"But you don't need to thank me!" insisted Hermione.

Sirius and Remus gave her a stern look, determination flashing in their eyes.

"Okay, okay" she said, motioning her arms in surrender.

"Good!" said Sirius gracing her with his wining smile.

"And now we continue to eat!" said Remus, grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

At exactly noon, Kingsley came through the floo dusting the soot of his robes while Remus was washing the dishes (after much insistence, Hermione finally relented to "please sit down" and let him do his share "after all that's why I don't pay a rent") whilst Sirius and Hermione were looking after Teddy, who was giving his Uncle a morphing show.

When they heard the floo activate, the four occupants of Grimmauld Place's kitchen stopped abruptly what they where doing, even Teddy went back to his original sandy brown hair.

Kingsley startled at the sudden lack of sound and his gaze fell on Sirius who was holding little Teddy on his lap and an arm thrown on Hermione's shoulders. Kings then did something entirely out of character; he gaped quite inelegantly for someone of his standing.

"Do shut your mouth Kings dear, you'll catch flies..." said Sirius with a grin.

"Or fleas" muttered Remus under his breath.

Hermione had to stifle a giggle behind her hand as she looked at the Minister's incredulous stare. He shook his head and Hermione had to wonder which one of these men was the dog, with how identical to the beast Kingsley's movement was.

"Don't look so surprised Minister... I'm quite sure to have told you beforehand that he was back to the land of the livings..." said Hermione with a small smile and a eyebrow raised.

Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Um... Yes, that you did. But I, once again, seem to have underestimated you and thought that you... eh..."

"Had had one glass to many of fire-whiskey?"

"Yes! I mean... No!" Kingsley stopped digging himself a bigger hole and sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione" he said while plopping gracelessly in a nearby chair.

Remus patted Kingsley on the shoulder and gave him a glass of water that he readily accepted.

"I'm quite certain that Hermione will forgive you, won't you 'Mione?"

"Of course! Now that you have got back your barring, we might as well get on with it and you'd maybe liked to welcome Sirius back!" Hermione grinned.

"Yes Kings!" cried Sirius in mock outrage "Where are your manners? Did they stay behind when you became Minister? You're not taking a page from Fudge's book, are you?" he added shuddering, his hand over his heart.

Kingsley chuckled and shook his head in bewilderment.

"Some things never change..." he muttered then stood up and came around the table to tower over where Sirius sat. "It's good to see you out and about old man!" He said while clapping a hand on Sirius' shoulder and shaking his right hand. "We all missed your antics..." he grinned.

"It's good to be home" said Sirius wistfully.

Kingsley sat back down and pierced Hermione with his gaze.

"Now young lady, care to explain to me how this all happened?" he said, lifting his left eyebrow.

"I did a ritual" Hermione deadpanned. "And before you ask, it was not dark in what ever way you can think of. It was light grey at the most. And it is not prohibited by the Ministry. I did my research after all. I may have broken some rules of the D.o.M. But I didn't break any laws. I made sure of that. We're not at war any-more after all... It's not like I can break through Gringotts again without any consequences." Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

"Impudent witch!" said Kingsley in his best imitation of the late Professor Snape, then the effect was ruined by his lips twitching upward and the booming laugh that followed.

"Merlin pants Kings!" Exclaimed Remus and Sirius at the same time. "You gave us quite a fright there" finished Sirius.

When Kingsley's laugh had dropped down to a mere chuckle, he patted his robe pockets to find what he was looking for. With a triumphant cry, he took a rolled parchment from out of one and handed it to Sirius.

He cleared his throat and with the utmost serious and pompous voice announced:

"As Minister for Magic, I hereby declare you, Lord Sirius Orion Black, clear of all charges against you for crimes committed in the First Wizarding War and declare you innocent. All your assets and values will be rendered back to you, and your place as Head of House Black and seat at the Winzengamot reinstated. An Order of Merlin, first class will be awarded as well as all advantages associated with it. The Ministry and I will officially and personally offer public apologies for the injustice of your incarceration and lack of trial."

Then, with a more care free voice, he continued.

"I'll also take care of the Prophet and the announcement that you are back from behind the Veil."

He then rounded on Hermione, "As for you Dear..." was the further he got as the lady in question interrupted him.

"Do not worry Minister, my resignation letter is already penned and only needs your signature to be complete."

Kingsley did a double take, not entirely sure to have heard her correctly.

"Resignation?" He asked, perplexed.

"Why yes! I wouldn't imagine the Ministry wanting to keep in their employe someone who has broken more than a dozen rules."

"Resignation", repeated Kingsley. "Hermione, why on earth would you think that the Ministry or I would want to fire you or for you to hand in your resignation when you just accomplish the impossible and brought back an innocent from the Veil of Death?" He all but bellowed in his bewilderment.

Hermione sat there for a minute, her mouth forming a perfect little 'o' of surprise.

She hummed than looked sheepishly up at Kingsley.

"Well, that's... nice, I suppose. But... Well... You see... I thought I'd resign anyway..."

"You want to resign? From the Department of Mysteries? Are you mad Hermione?"

Hermione let out a mirthless chuckle.

"No, Minister, not mad at all. But as I was saying to these two," she said while pointing at the two older men listening to the conversation, "I took the job with the sole purpose of finding a way to bring Sirius back, and not because it was what I wanted to do. Now I can take the time to find my parents and bring them back." She finished in a soft voice.

"Ah, yes. I understand. But, before you hand in you resignation, let me grant you a paid holiday for as long as you need to find your parents, and we will see what we do about your post in the D.o.M. once you come back, yes? Once it is confirmed that you did indeed bring Sirius back, I do not think the other Unspeakables will want to let you go."

AN: It will take me some time for me to get my first chapter up. But dont worry i will have it up soon along with my other story Hot summer!


	11. Chapter 11

_Later that day_:

Hermione was Making lunch, when there was a taping on the window. Hermione took the letter from the owl and gave her a treat. She then opened it up it read:

Hermione,

Harry and I are going to throw a party for you and SB, this weekend. Just bring your-self, Remus, Teddy, and SB.

All our love,

Ginny and Harry

Hermione smiled, "This is going to be so wonderful, everyone will be so happy that Sirius is back." She then called the boys for lunch. When they sat down Remus smiled and said,"Thanks for lunch Mione." Remus said. Hermione then said," Well Ginny owled, we are going to there house for a party this weekend for you and I Sirius!"

Sirius grind and said," Oh I love partys. Cant wait kitten."

AN: Ok sorry for the delay, So I know it short but I'm working on it. If any one has any Ideas to where i should take this, Please PM me. I would love for all of your thoughts. Im also looking for a beta for this story!

Lordhightoppfan


End file.
